The present invention relates generally to emergency identification and, more particularly, to a shoe mounted identification assembly.
Emergency identification bands are well known. However, especially for use with small children, presently existing identification bands tend to have problems related thereto. Having to put an identification band on each time the child goes out is inconvenient. As well, the band may then be easily forgotten or even misplaced. Children will often attempt to remove identification bands worn on the wrist, as a necklace, or the like. Such items are also easily snagged on various objects so as to produce a risk of injury or other problems. Identification cards and the like are easily lost and not readily found if a young child, who cannot speak, becomes lost.
Identification means for children attached to the shoe have been used in the past but these also have problems. For instance, in the prior art, the identification is used inside the shoe and may not be readily found, if at all. If a child cannot speak, he may not know even know the identification information is there. A child may also easily forget the identification is there if he cannot see it. Externally mounted tags mounted to the shoe have been utilized but can only be utilized on particular types of shoes. If that particular type of shoe is not used, then the tag cannot be used. Moreover, externally mounted prior art identification tags for the shoes are difficult to get on and off. When changing shoes, the tag may not be used due to the significant time and effort required, and with the child fidgeting, thereby defeating the entire purpose of the tag. As well, prior art externally mounted tags are difficult to utilize quickly for providing identification information without causing additional consternation to a lost child.
Consequently, there remains a need to provide an improved shoe mounted identification to solve the aforementioned problems for children as well as other groups of persons who may have trouble identifying themselves such as autistic children, Alzheimer patients, and the like. Those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above and other problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved emergency information carrier assembly.
Another objective of an embodiment of this invention is to provide an improved emergency information carrier assembly that may be secured to various possible components of many different types of shoes.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the descriptions given herein, and the appended claims. However, it will be understood that above-listed objectives and/or advantages of the invention are intended only as an aid in quickly understanding aspects of the invention, are not intended to limit the invention in any way, and therefore do not form a comprehensive or restrictive list of objectives, and/or features, and/or advantages.
Accordingly, the invention provides, in one embodiment thereof, a shoe mounted information carrying assembly for mounting on a plurality of shoe latches, shoe tongues, shoe laces, or other components thereof. While the preferred method of use is with shoes, the present invention may also be utilized on wrists, belt loops, purses, etc. Shoe components to which the invention may be attached may include laces, straps, shoe tongue, other fasteners, and/or other features. The assembly may comprise one or more elements such as, for example, one or more members for looping around the upper side and the lower side of the one or more shoe components to form a closed loop around the one or more shoe components for mounting to the shoe and/or at least one fastener for securing the one or more members to provide that the closed loop is latched in a closed position for secure attachment to the shoe and/or an information label mounted to the one or more members on an inner surface of the closed loop to provide detailed information about the wearer and/or an outer label on an outer surface of the one more members mounted so as to be positioned above the upper side of the one or more shoe components. The outer label identifies the shoe mounted information carrying assembly as providing information related to the wearer.
The fastener may comprise a hook and loop fastener. The one or more members may comprise at least two flexible members permanently secured together to form a single member. The one or more members may be permanently secured together to form a doubled region centrally positioned in the single member. The doubled region may be mountable along an upper side of the one or more shoe components. The outer label may be formed on an outer surface of the doubled region.
The present invention also provides a method for providing emergency information on a shoe of a wearer and may comprise one or more method steps such as, for instance, looping one or more members around an upper side and a lower side of a one or more shoe components of the shoe such that an outer surface of the one or more members is visible above the one or more shoe components and an inner surface of the one or more members is not visible. Other steps may comprise latchably affixing the one or more members in position and/or providing emergency information on the inner surface of the one or more members whereby the emergency information is visible upon unlatching the one or more members to expose the inner surface.
The method may further comprise providing a label on the visible outer surface of the one or more members to indicate that emergency information is contained therein. The step of latchably affixing may further comprise utilizing one or more hook and loop fasteners to affix the one or more members to the shoe.
The method may further comprise permanently securing at least two members together to form a single looping member and/or providing that a first of the at least two members have one side that is substantially covered with hooking fasteners and/or providing a second of the at least two members have one side that is substantially covered with looping fasteners.
The step of permanently securing the at least two members may further comprise applying glue and/or ultrasonic welding to a portion of the hooking fasteners and the looping fasteners and interconnecting the hooking fasteners and the looping fasteners.
The method may further comprise forming a doubled portion in a central portion of the single looping member and/or positioning the doubled portion directly above or directly below the one or more shoe components and/or providing that the one or more shoe components are comprised of shoe laces, buckles, or straps.
Another embodiment of the invention may comprise one or more elements such as, for example, at least two members wherein a first member of the at least two members may have a plurality of hook fasteners on one side thereof and a second member of the at least two members may have a plurality of loop fasteners on one side thereof. A permanent interconnection may be provided between the first member and the second member to form a single looping member operable for looping around the upper side and lower side of suitable shoe components to form a closed loop around the shoe components for mounting to the shoe. However, the permanent interconnection may also be provided with connections on each end of the permanent connection that permits opening thereof that may fit around a shoe strap so that the invention may remain secured to the shoe strap even when the strap is opened. The single looping member may typically have an outer surface and an inner surface. The permanent interconnection may be comprised of overlapping portions of the loop fasteners and hook fasteners and may be positioned in a middle region of the single looping member. A detailed information label may be mounted to the inner surface of the single looping member to provide detailed information about the wearer. The single looping member may be substantially flexible.
An outer label may be provided on the outer surface of the single looping member so as to be visible above the shoe to provide notification of the detailed information carried by the assembly.
This summary is not intended to be a limitation with respect to the features of the invention as claimed, and this and other objects can be more readily observed and understood in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and in the claims.